PBS Kids Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day
Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day Is A Rip Off Of Conker's Bad Fur Day For Nintendo 64. But, This Game Was Released For PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn, and PC. A remake, Dot and Dash: Live & Reloaded, was released for Xbox, GameCube, PC, and PlayStation 2 in 2005. In 2015, the game was included as part of the Rare Replay compilation for Xbox One. (Warning: This Game Is Not Suitable For Anyone Younger Than 17!) GamePlay Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day is a platformer video game where the player controls Dot or Dash through a series of three-dimensional levels.1 The game features an overworld where players can transition from one level to another, although many are initially blocked off until Dot and Dash earns a certain amount of cash.2 Each level is an enclosed area in which the player can freely explore to find tasks to do. The gameplay mostly relies on figuring out a way to help other characters by completing a linear sequence of challenges. These challenges may include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, gathering objects, and racing opponents, among others. The result is always a cash reward, which aids access to other areas in the overworld.2 Unlike RareWare's/Rare's other platform games Banjo-Kazooie and Donkey Kong 64, Dot and Dash's abilities are simpler just like Conker.2 The player can run, jump, and smack enemies with a frying pan. Dot and Dash can also swim underwater for a limited period of time, climb ladders or ropes, and push objects.3 To regain lost health, Conker can eat pieces of "anti-gravity" Chocolate that are scattered throughout the levels.2 The game employs "context sensitive" pads that allow Dot and Dash to gain different, temporary abilities when pressing the "Triangle" (B) button atop them.2 For instance, in the beginning of the game, by pressing the Triangle (B) button on the first pad he encounters, Conker drinks some Alka-Seltzer to wipe out his hangover, at which point players can proceed forward. Some pads can turn Conker into an anvil to slam into the ground, while others pull out his shotgun, throwing knives, and slingshot. They also serve to inform players of what needs to be done next.2 The game includes a multiplayer mode where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different game types: Beach, Raptor, Heist, War, Tank, Race and Deathmatch.4 In Beach, a team of players must go up through a beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while another must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions.3 Raptor involves a team of players controlling raptors to feed a baby dinosaur while another controlling cavemen who have to steal dinosaur eggs.3 Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a bank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the centre of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged.3 War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other team's gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy.3 In Tank, players fight using tanks and chemical canisters that release a lethal gas.3 Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents.3 Finally, Deathmatch is a standard deathmatch mode where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective.3 Players can set multiple options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of computer-controlled bots.4 Plot Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day follows the story of Dot and Dash, Two PBS Kids Mascots Who embarks on a quest to return home to their brothers, Moose a Moose and Zee, after a night of binge drinking with his friends.5 Meanwhile, Viacom, ruler of the land that Dot and Dash is lost in, finds that his throne's side table is missing one of its legs and orders his servant, Screen Gems, to solve the problem.6 When Von Kriplespac suggests the use of the PBS Kids Mascots as the fourth leg of his table, Viacom sends his minions to capture them.7 During his quest to return home, Dot and Dash finds wads of cash scattered throughout the land and becomes sidetracked from his goal. This leads him to embroil himself in a series of increasingly absurd and often dangerous situations, including having to recover a bee hive from enormous wasps, confronting a giant opera-singing pile of feces, and getting drafted into a war between grey squirrels and a Nazi-like group of teddy bears known as the Tediz, which Conker ultimately destroys.8 When Dot and Dash finds Moose a Moose and Zee, PBS P-Head, head of the Weasel Mafia, enlists their help in robbing a bank.9 After entering the vault, Dot and Dash and Moose a Moose and Zee find that the bank scene was an elaborate trap set by Viacom to capture Dot and Dash.10 While confronting Viacom and Screen Gems, Moose a Moose and Zee is gunned down by BND Mask. Afterwards, a Xenomorph-like creature creature bursts out of Viacom's chest, killing him instantly. Von Kriplespac explains that the creature is one of his creations and that he had planned to use this opportunity to kill Viacom and escape his captivity.11 He then reveals that they are inside a spaceship, which he activates and takes into low orbit. From there, he instructs the creature to attack and kill Dot and Dash as revenge for destroying the Tediz, which were also his creations.8 Dot and Dash kills Kriplespac by opening an airlock which sucks both Kriplespac and Moose a Moose and Zee's corpse into space, and then battles the alien with the aid of a robotic suit. The game then suddenly freezes, and Dot and Dash expresses disbelief that RareWare (Rare) did not test the game properly. Asking for the programmers' assistance,12 the programmers give Dot and Dash a katana and teleport him to Viacom's throne room, where he decapitates the alien. Dot and Dash is then crowned the new king of the land. As the King, Dot and Dash realises that they should have brought Moose a Moose and Zee back to life when he was negotiating with the programmers. They then calls out to bring them back to life, only to realise that the programmers have already left.13 Dot and Dash gives a closing monologue, in which he discusses appreciating what one already has instead of always wanting more, stating that "the grass is always greener, and you don't really know what it is you have until it's gone."14 After the credits roll, Dot and Dash is seen back at the same pub he was seen in at the start of the game. As it begins to storm outside, he drunkenly exits the bar, leaving in the opposite direction he took previously. Gallery Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day PlayStation.jpg|PlayStation Cover Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day Nintendo 64.jpg|Nintendo 64 Cover Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day Sega Saturn.jpg|Sega Saturn Cover Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day PC.jpg|PC Cover (Warning: Adults Only) Dot and Dash's Bad Fur Day.png|Cover Art For Game Covers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rare Category:PBS Games Category:PBS Kids Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:THQ Category:Dot and Dash